Only In My Mind
by CallMeMrsA
Summary: A trip to Hawaii could be very interesting...Let us see what could happen ! love to see comments if you like it (or not) :)
1. Chapter 1

He stepped out of the hotel lobby into the pool area. The heat washed over him and he was sweating in an instant. He paused a bit in the shade so his body could prepare for the heat. He put his sunglasses on and walked straight to the sunbeds. A beer or two and sunshine will cure him of this stress of the office. It was well overdue for him to take a vacation to just relax, take time for his family and have a great time. This Hawaii retreat was Barbara Jean's idea. She thought that he and the kids need some bonding time and he was a bit cranky from all the late night last minute root canals and idiot patients. She was so excited when she found out that one of his distributors is paying him to spend a whole week in Hawaii for his extended family because he was their best buyer. Brock thought it was pretentious and bit odd but he caved when BJ mentioned that this hotel had 18 hole golf course. How can he resist playing golf in Hawaii?

The bar was near the entrance so he stopped and ordered a beer. The sun was hot even at 6 pm and everyone was in the water or safely in the shades on sunbeds. The radio in the bar was softly playing some Spanish music he was too old to know. While he was waiting for his beer his gaze traveled over the pool to the sunbeds. He saw Jake in the pool diving, playing with his water gun and really enjoying this vacation. Brock reminded himself that he needs to take Jake with him on a golf course with Van tomorrow. His eyes stopped at some blond 25-year-old girl with bikini smaller than they should be. He chuckled when he saw this really old guy applying sunscreen on her.  
Brock opened his beer and took a large gulp. His eyes traveled a bit more to the left and then he saw her. His girl. The words sting a bit while thinking about a reality of the situation but she was still his in his mind. She was covered from head to toe with this long blue summer dress which probably matched her eyes. You couldn't see any patch of her skin showing. Brock was sweating for her instead. She was wearing a white floppy straw look hat too. He grinned. She looked silly but cute. Her red curls were all over the hat and the heat was wearing them down. The large sunglasses covered half her face and her beautiful blue eyes. He missed those the most. He took his beer and Ice tea for her and walked straight to her sunbed.

Out of nowhere, he felt a bit of cold water on himself. "Hey, dad. Come to the pool!" Jake yelled at his father and sprayed him with his water gun again. "Hey buddy, I will. Later, okay?" Brock answered and stopped right before Reba's sunbed.

"Oh, hey there Grandma" Brock said sarcastically to Reba and plopped beside her on a sunbed. Kids' things were all over the place and he could hardly find free space to relax ." Are you on the North Pole? " he said laughing. She just glared at him. Her eyes traveled from his legs to his shorts and stopped at his almost six pack. He was wearing blue shorts and no shirt. His abs were out there, reminding her that he actually took care of himself again. She bid her lip at the sight and daydreamed for a millisecond. She was glad her sunglasses didn't show her traveling gaze. She put down her book, sunglasses and smiled at him. "Oh, hey, baldie ?" she greeted him with her tongue out.

"Very mature, Red, very mature. " Brock laughed and gave Reba her Ice Tea. "I brought you ice tea so you can cool yourself a bit"

"What a gentleman you are. Thank you." Reba said and took the glass in her hand. The cold fluid was like a cold shower down her throat. She moaned a little with pleasure when she gulped the entire drink in one large sip. She was so hot under her dress and there was no wind whatsoever to cool her. She thought about taking her dress off and show the world her slender body in this one piece she bought at the airport shop but her self-conscious prevented her from doing that.

"Aren't you hot in this damn long dress? It's lovely I dare say but you look like a fool; dressed like it's minus 20. Take it off..." Brock remarked. He started sayin' more but he saw her glare and abruptly stopped. He knew better.

"Drink your beer and shut up. I'm not gonna strip for you even if you ask me nicely." Reba snapped back and took her book in her hand and started reading from the start.

"Oh, will see!" Brock smirked and turned his eyes back to the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

The heat was almost bearable so Brock decided for another beer. They had a very alarming 2 hours of sheer quietness around them. It was alarming because Jake didn't yell for help or anything else for mere hours. Brock shifted to look if Reba was sleeping. His eyes reviewed her face for a few seconds. Sunglasses upon her head, eyes closed and lips slightly swollen because she not-knowingly bit it constantly. He wondered what was she thinking or dreaming about. Her red curls were a mess, but a nice mess. He could see a bit of silver hair gracefully peeking through her red locks but she was still breathtaking. It wasn't even a shock to think that. His eyes slowly roamed down, clinging and unhasty as half-melted ice cream sliding from a tipped up plate. He was taking her all in mentally. Her shoulders were relaxed. Her hands were still holding her book in her lap and he noticed that she was gently massaging her ring finger. She did that a lot, he thought. He was in awe of this woman. Feisty, yet sometimes she looked so peaceful and beautiful in this state of pure relaxation. He was definitely never aware of her stillness. She was always running around with the kids on their vacations.

He has probably fallen asleep because she finally got rid of her long dress and he saw her now in a really sexy black and white one-piece swimsuit. His eyes lingered on her assets a bit. Old habit. She was still in shape from her mid-twenties. Three labors didn't affect her body, just added strength and more power. Brock didn't really know why she was hiding her body under a lot of clothing.

"Do you see something you like, Brock?;... Stop staring!" she said, her eyes still closed but she knew he was looking at her.

Brock smiled. "Where are the kids?"

"Jake is still in the pool. He is really enjoying himself. Kyra is probably still reading in her room and young lovebirds are shopping for Elizabeth."

"Van is probably very bored right now." Brock made an observation and got up from his sunbed. He looked around, over to the pool where Jake was and back to Reba again. Their eyes met and they were looking at each other for a full minute. There was a flow of heat running through Brock's spine. Her blue eyes were intensely looking at him like he was saying something important and he was feeling energized by them. He remembered that this powerful and passionate gaze was not really appropriate but he couldn't look away. There was a movie playing in her eyes, he saw him and her dancing and laughing together and it was a very beautiful sight. He missed this. The movie stopped abruptly and he slowly moved his eyes from her. At the same time, Reba coughed and turned her gaze to her book again. And the moment was over. He wasn't sure where was this heat coming from but he was positive it wasn't from the sun.

"I'm going to the pool to play with Jake. You need anything?" Brock announced.

"No, thank you." Reba said absently while still figuring out his traveling gaze a minute ago.

Reba took a long breath while Brock walked away. She felt his gaze in the abdomen. It was electric and she didn't know how hard his eyes affected her. She was hot and cold at the same time and her head was spinning. She took her Fiji water and almost choked at her hasty drinking. She needed to feel normal again. Maybe it was her menopause, or at least she hoped that was the answer. The realness of this moment was too hard for her to acknowledge.

"Oh, hey mom!" Cheyenne said cheerfully and stopped right before Reba's sunbed. "Hey, Mrs. H. What's cookin'?" asked Van and they both grabbed their sunbeds and plopped on them.

"Oh hey, guys. Did you find anything?"

"Oh my god, mom. They had a really cute little pink dress in Elizabeth's size and a matching shoes. And then I wanted a matching hat to go with it. I had to look in 7 different stores to find it. But I did. You'll see; it's so beautiful. She'll love it." Cheyenne excitedly rambled on and on. Van just sighed and looked at Reba who was very thoroughly listening to her daughter babbling about a stupid pink hat.

"Oh god, Cheyenne. Stop babbling about a stupid pink hat to Mrs. H. Nobody cares. I had to listen to this beautiful, yet so annoying wife of mine, talk endlessly about this matching hat for Elizabeth, who won't even wear it If I know her at all; and she dragged me to, not 7, but 10 different stores to get it. I'm so tired." Van blurted out and stood from his chair. "I'm going to lie down in our room. You, love of my life, stay here and annoy somebody else!"

"Oh, mom, don't listen to him. He doesn't know anything." Cheyenne angrily called after her husband.

Reba smiled at the couple and remembered all the little fights Brock and she have had.

"Mom, are you even listening? Mom, hello?" Cheyenne almost yelled at her mother. Reba was really focused on someone and she didn't hear her daughter at all.

"Yeah, honey. I'm listening."

" Who are we looking, mom?" Cheyenne noticed her mother's distant gawk and looked over at the pool to see who was Reba admiring. "Uuu is it the hot guy with the black shorts; he's hot but a bit old for me !" Cheyenne made an observation.

"Hey mom, stop drooling! Who are we watching?" Cheyenne was really impatient. She wanted to know who was her mother's center of attention. Reba didn't even acknowledge her daughter's impatience.

She silently coughed and whispered "The guy in the blue shorts with his kid."

"Who? Why are you whispering? Where is this guy?"Cheyenne was closely focusing her eyes on that blue shorts guy and she could hardly his face. He suddenly turned and Cheyenne gasped.

"Oh dear lord, mom! Are you drooling at dad?" Cheyenne said almost sadly.

"No! " Reba answered a bit ashamed that her daughter called on her. She blushed and started heavily breathing.

"Stop, Cheyenne! I need to go to the bathroom." Reba abruptly stood up from her sunbed and hastily started walking towards the bathroom.

"Ooooh yes you are, I can see you ogling him even with your sunglasses on!; just stop it's weird." Cheyenne called after her mother and started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Light blond hair with a hint of a wave and his hand going through them was a sight to see. She just knew it would be soft under her fingers. Slowly like in a daze or Bond movie, he walked out of the pool and his eyes darted directly into hers. Their gaze met and Reba's stomach dropped. She was slightly confused if he'd catch her flushed face from the distance. His eyes roamed around the pool to find Jake but Jake was already jumping back into the pool.  
Water was dripping from his swim shorts and she was a bit aroused looking at him. He started walking towards her.

 _Holy Lord, why is he so attractive to me all of a sudden? I feel all warm, turned on and confused, all at the same time._

Where toned stomach ends and swim shorts start, just a little above, there was this V like shape of his lower stomach. She had never noticed that in their years together. Like in a trance she stared at this water drop sliding from his shoulder slowly and very sexy through his chest and down to the toned stomach muscles.

 _He wasn't that toned back then, was he?_

 _Oh Lord, he's making me all hot and bothered like a teenager. I'm all flushed and this ice sweet tea is not helping at all. Oh god, now he's staring at me all confused. Why does he have this effect on me?_

"Reba!, Hey, Red!" Brock yelled amused. His gaze danced across Reba's body. He appreciated this heat because now he saw his ex-wife in her most uncomfortable clothes ever; And he was enjoying the view.

"What? What? Stop yelling!" Reba snapped. Her words were said almost breathlessly. _Focus, Reba. Stop being like a sixteen-year-old girl who was noticed by a boy for the first time._

 _"_ Can you pass me the blue towel from my chair?" Brock asked. He was aware of Reba's glare the whole time and he was actually enjoying what he did to her. Her embarrassed face was definitely a sight to see.

"Oh yeah, here you go." Reba tossed him his towel and tried to look away but his movements brushing the water off of his body was a thrilling movie she yearned to see.

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked with one eyebrow quirked in question.

"Oh nothing, just some book Lori Ann gave me"

"What's the title?"

"Hmmm, none of your business" Reba snapped again and closed the book.

"So sassy today!," Brock said and plopped on the chair beside her. She was flustered and not really enjoying this torture he was giving her. "I already regret coming here. I'll stop bothering you and fall asleep."

"It's Fifty Shades of Grey" she mumbled with a small grin on her face.

Brock definitely heard her but he wanted to see if she would say it louder. "What did you say? Why are you mumbling?" he teased her.

"It's Fifty Shades of Grey, you moron. Is your hearing damaged too?" Reba said mockingly and started to read again. She opened her book and slowly found the last sentence she read before.

 _Suddenly, he inserts two fingers inside me, taking me completely by surprise. I gasp, this new assault breaking through the numbness around my brain. "Feel this. See how much your body likes this, Anastasia. You're soaking just for me." There is awe in his voice. He moves his fingers, in and out in quick succession. I groan, no surely not, and then his fingers are gone... and I'm left wanting..._

"Oh lord. This is intense" Reba loudly exhaled and took her sweet tea from the desk nearby.

 _...I hear the sound of his zipper and the rip of the foil. He drags my sweatpants off and he's inside me, quickly filling me, I moan loudly. He moves, pounding into me, a fast, intense pace against my sore behind. The feeling is beyond exquisite, raw and debasing and mind-blowing. My senses are ravaged, disconnected, solely concentrating on what he's doing to me..._

"Oh, Red. Aren't you a bit old for this "mommy porn"? Brock said. She stopped breathing loudly and she abruptly turned her eyes to him.

"Old? Mommie porn? What are you, a book police?" She knew he was teasing her all along but she didn't think he would torment her like that. She needed to get away from him, to bring her composure back and stop thinking about all the hot stuff she wanted him to do to her. He was her ex and she didn't want to cross this line she made in her head, especially now.

"You are reading soft porn or it's rather real porn for desperate women who don't have anything else to do and they write their fantasies in a weird way." Brock ensured her that she was failing at answering him and he dug deeper.

"It's romance, Brock, and you wouldn't know that because you don't know what love and intimacy is," Reba said so securely and moved her gaze to her book again.

 _I don't want to lose you...You've bewitched me...You've completely beguiled me...I miss you too... more than you know..._

"Oh, don't pretend now, I know you are reading this to find out what get's you all riled up? Do you think about your own sex life while reading this "not mommy porn"?" Brock knew he went too far with his question but he was so amused by her reactions. It was so sweet to listen to her answers and shallow breaths.

"Are you wet yet?" He leaned to her and whispered playfully in her ear. He hard her gasp. She didn't want to move her flushed face towards him because then they would be inches together and he would know what she was thinking about. It was rather inviting to be so close to him right now.

"What?" She said back.

"Answer the question, Reba" He smiled and her guards were crashing down.

"I WON'T ANSWER YOU. ARE YOU INSANE WITH THIS QUESTIONS?" Her heart started to beat faster and she was so riled up, she could slap him if she wanted to or...She didn't want any thoughts to cradle inside her head about him so she abruptly stood up from her sunbed. She needed something ice cold. Maybe the pool would help?

"Oh c'mon Reba, don't be a prude, you were never shy about telling me what turns you on." Brock felt her anger rising up and he was so happy he still made her like that.

"Just stop, don't make me slap you." Reba glared at him.

"Now you're blushing. This is fun!" He was smiling. "You are all hot and bothered, aren't you? I can help you know. I still know how. " He winked at her.

His teasing eyes were so attractive that she was staring at him for a mere minute. "Oh, Lord Brock. What would you do if I'd say yes right now?" She shifted the conversation and started smiling. She knew he would back off when she started teasing him.

"How do you mean, say yes?" Brock was astounded at her question.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Hart?!" Reba didn't want to answer.

"Hmm, no. But now you've put it in my head, haven't you?"

"Then you must put it out again." Reba laughed and walked with her empty glass to the bar.

Super stoked that you read my story. Comment below for any tips, words of encuragement or just to say hello :)

Love, T


End file.
